RPlog:The Trial Of Danik Kreldin (Part1)
---- The feeling in the air is palpable. Raw electricity pulsates throughout the entire rotunda. Representatives from every corner of the New Republic sit noisily on their respective platforms surrounding the massive circular room. Far above the senate chambers the balconies are filled to the near point of spilling over. Space is a precious commodity with throngs of people wanting to be present to witness the historic event Thousands of eyes are immediately drawn to the center where a much larger dias floats with a series of seats. Chief of State Organa and the inner council sit comfortably speaking quietly to one another. Security of every kind imaginable is both hidden and overtly obvious. Armed marines and marksmen are scattered thickly throughout the entirety of the rotunda. The government complex is more like a fortress than anything else. There is no safer place than the rotunda at this very moment. Deep in the bowels of the rotunda far below all of the floating platforms there is nothing but dead silence. The lights are dim and the only evidence of the activity above comes in the form of hushed voices and slivers of light. A number of figures move around quietly, save for one Twi'lek in particular. Senator Al'Dira is wearing his traditional blue and purple robes and has his hands resting comfortably behind his back. He holds no notes or any cards to refer to. Alistair stands with his head slightly bowed as if in contemplative thought. Ever since Danik was discovered to be alive the twi'lek's life has been increasingly hectic. There is some guilt in the back of his throat for the assassination attempt on the war criminal's life that came after the twi'lek publically mentioned he would see Danik hang. What is worse is that the twi'lek still does not feel any differently. Even as the majority of his friends and those close to him try to convince him otherwise. Thankfully the decision is not up to the Senator himself. All he is doing is bringing the charges against Danik, his fate is in the hands of more responsible and powerful individuals. Senator Al'Dira looks down a dark corridor towards where Danik is currently held. Moments from now he will be marched past by his Jedi guard and then raised to stand trial with the eyes of the entire galaxy on him. The twi'lek is a little nervous, but who wouldn't be in his position? Alistair takes another breath to calm his nerves as the trial is about to commence.' Luke Skywalker is seated quietly in a pod bearing two other members of the recently re-instated Jedi Council. Alika Kiben, Chief Jedi Healer, sits to Luke's left. She has short, curly blond hair and blue eyes, and is rather petite. To Luke's right is the Zabrak Jedi Master Ver-tak Kai, a Zabrak and expert swordsman. His very presence is one of power and might, his bright eyes seeming to almost glare at the crowded room. Between them sits Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master of the Council, and the very manifestation of balance that is viewed between Kai and Kiben. Upon his left there is love, empathy, and healing. Upon his right, the sword of justice. So it is that he will sit quietly until called for, his eyes bearing no sign of emotion. A quiet observer, flanked by two of his most trusted allies, in a pod that keeps them separate from the rest of the gathered crowd. To Danik Kreldin's right and left stand Jedi Knights, protectors of the peace. He recognized that they are likely here to keep him safe. He can only imagine how many people in the Senate Rotunda are itching to have his head lobbed off. But he will not give them the satisfaction of going down without a fight. His resolve was beaten and nearly destroyed during his three years in "Hades," but he has found a renewed hope since his time in the hands of the Jedi. Even with the knowledge that Palpatine was a Sith and a fraud, and this his life was a lie, Kreldin is ever more so eager to destroy the Sith and bring the Empire down, and rectify the mistakes of his past. He can only hope the Republic grants him that one chance to take the fight to the Sith. But his future is not looking so bright. He does not think he or his defense can sway the Republic... he will be tried, found guilty, and likely executed. And the Emperor will have the last laugh. "I guess it's show time?" he asks to the two Jedi flanking him. They proceed with him onto the Senate pod which then detaches itself from the wall and begins to hover, moving slowly towards the center of the Rotunda where he will face his jury and the thousands of beings assembled here to watch his fate decided. Amongst the other Officers within the navy, Siren adjusts her long white dress jacket as she shifts in her seat. Her ankles fold as a gloved hand smooths her pant leg a moment. Two green eyes peer down as Danik's pod moves forward and the Commander presses her lips in a firm line. Taking her cap off, she settles it to her lap, looking patient and composed. Yet a hand grips at the head adornment a moment, as if tense. A wave of silence falls over the entire Rotunda as though a massive volume control were being turned down. The roar becomes a few scattered voices and then suddenly an uncomfortable quiet as platforms begin moving into place. Danik's platform settles ten or so meters away from the central platform where the President rests behind the appointed judge of this particular trial. A wave of whispers erupt and then are abruptly silenced as the judge, a middle-aged human with grizzled features, comes slowly to his feet. He takes a few steps forward and his stern gaze seems to take Danik in. Typically a trial is not fair unless both the judge and the jury are impartial actors. Something that is nearly impossible considering the grand scope of Danik's crimes and actions, it is difficult to find someone within the Republic unaffected by his actions. In this particular case they must be trusted to act impartially. Something that will likely be the center of debate for years to come. "Let us commence." The judges voice is amplified and reverberates throughout the entire Rotunda. A marine steps forward and speaks, "Representing The People is Senator Alistair Al'Dira of Ord Mantell." There is a wooshing sound as Alistair's platform rises on cue adjacent to Danik's. "On behalf of the accused shall be Commander Ona Rei Delamont." The commander's dias also floats conveniently into place. "Danik Kreldin." The Judge speaks firmly. "You have been accused of crimes against the galaxy. Including the genocidal purging of Grinndal, the Chandrilan massacre, and being the chief architect behind the so called Imperial Blitz." He continues for several minutes, listing the charges and their specifics. It is a little intimidating to hear them all at once, anyone else would likely panic under such pressure. As the judge concludes, almost breathlessly mind you, he speaks: "How do you plead?" Luke leans forward in his seat somewhat, exchanging a momentary glance with Master's Kiben and Kai. Then, he tilts his head forward ever so slightly, and beckons the Force to his aide. His eyes go first to Danik Kreldin, the man at the center of so much hate. He can feel it in this room... it's much more powerful than he'd expected. But there is uncertainty in the room as well... many question the source of their hate. Filtering out these rampant emotions, he centers upon Danik himself, and with the bending of his will, Luke brings an inexplainable peace down upon Kreldin. Within moments, the Force graces Danik with an extra boost to his own willpower and the ability to stand strong in spite of so much pressure. Luke's eyes then trace over toward Senator Al'Dira. The skin around his eyelids tightens just a bit, but without recourse, he does the same for the Twi'lek. A peace to settle whatever nerves there may be comes upon Al'Dira as the judge speaks and calls forth the Senator's platform. Finally, as Ona Rey Delamont's pod is called forward, Luke does the same for her. It's in her that he's placing the greatest wealth of his trust, to see that the people recognize forgiveness and grace, virtues that are not easy to find in a galaxy so dark as this one. Fortunately for Commander Delamont, this is a thought that stays safely within Luke Skywalker's mind, even as the Force blankets her with peace and confidence. Danik hasn't lived under a republic in over forty years. His life up until very recently has been one where a single man makes the rules for the masses, where a defendant in a trial usually has little to no rights. The past several years even were years where he made the rules, where he was the man behind the wheel. Giving a death sentence was as easy as giving the order, trial or not. So this whole affair is foreign to him. The judges, even his military lawyer, and the large crowd that has gathered to take part in their republic in action. Danik watches as the judge stands tall amongst the rest and delivers his opening statement, listing Danik's crimes... and Danik knows they are all true. He gave the order to bomb Grinndal. He gave the order to kill those civilians on Chandrila. He implemented the Blitz. He also was responsible for the Dacan Pandemic... but, fortunately for him, they do not know this. The weight of it all bears down on Danik, but he is a man use to pressure. Over forty years of military service will harden a man's resolve. But this is a new kind of pressure. His life is now hanging in the balance of a Twi'lek senator who wants him dead, and a young military commander who believes he should have a second chance, or so he allows himself to believe. He is tempted to give in, to say he's guilty, that he did it all and that he should be punished rightfully so. But a new wind blows in that picks his spirits up; he's not quite sure what it is, but something in his mind tells him to stand strong and fight, that there may yet be a chance to fix his mistakes and bring the fight to the Emperor and his lackey, Malign. Taking a deep breath, Danik looks straight at the judge and delivers his response: "Not guilty." Senator Al'Dira is completely unaware of the source of his newfound peace and confidence. He interprets it as a second wind, a renewed vigor. The twi'lek is completely oblivious to the true nature of the feelings surrounding him. Though the twi'lek contributes a fair amount of the doubt to the pool. It had been a near full two weeks since the blue man had angrily declared his intentions for Danik's fate. Since then Siren, Luke and others have spoken with him. He proved to be stubborn, but their words sank in. He is still more or less undecided, however. Senator Al'Dira stands conflicted on that point, but is certain of Danik's guilt. Alistair's gaze falls to Siren almost apologetically. As if to suggest there is nothing personal in this. The Senator then looks back to the judge in time for Danik's answer. Suddenly there is a roar of discontent with the defendant's answer. It is scattered but certainly not sparse as boos come from clusters of platforms. With a thunderous roar the Judge commands, "Order. There will be order!" He needs no gavel, the authority and volume of his voice enough to silence the majority of the entire Rotunda. Suddenly the judge's thick Coruscanti accent seems apparent as though it hadn't before. As everything falls silent, the judge nods. "Very well." He gestures towards Siren. "The defense may begin with its opening statement." Suddenly all eyes and ears are focused on Siren. The task of defending a man such as Danik is difficult enough, but to endure it directly after the charges are listed together in one significant chunk is rather intimidating. Standing at the edge of her dias, her voice grows in depth and volume with the aid of her mic. "Ladies, gentlman, all...I stand before you in name as Commander Ona Rei Delamont, Executing Commander of the Viscount. I have defended and protected our Republic for more than ten years now. I take that job as a solemn honourable duty. My father before me fought with the Rebel's and lost his arm in battle defending what would later found the government we have today. I am no stranger to our hopes and dreams, for I share them. I think perhaps it surprises many why I stand here in defense of a man who has fought us tooth and nail to counter our hopes and dreams." Siren looks about, pausing here again to draw a breath and then spread her hands outward to encompass the listening audience. "I stand here, because I believe this man had a right to his own beliefs and ideals. That the Empire encompassed what he had been brought up to know and what he felt was right. Without these freedom of views, of the will to want what we think is right, the New Republic would not be here, along with any other form of government. We would only exist." She turns then, lifting her chin to take in the entirety of the other's seated in their own chairs. "If I was to tell you that the New Republic was for all sentients of the galaxy, for right and freedoms, for the ability to be able to represent oneself and voice your concerns. That we stand for all that is good and fair in this entire galaxy. You would believe me, it is what you were taught to believe. Your parents or your own choices would have brought you to agree with me. Or perhaps I just wield that much power, that I may take up an higher seat and proclaim this as truth and furthermore you are conditioned from a youn age to agree with such sentiments. Or even further..perhaps your figurehead is someone you respect, who gives you orders, and its what you live your life around. How can you argue with something that has always been there and presented to you as the best possible choice to save those around you? Danik Kreldin is not a vicious man. To save Imperials, he was taught that he needed to kill Rebels, that he needed to follow orders, and that the Emperor's way was the right way. How can you determine a lie? How can you determine falsehood when duty and honour and a suit is what you place your beliefs in." Siren pauses and looks about. "I believe in the crest of the New Republic, I believe in my government, my military, and my uniform. I will stand behind it no matter what. Danik Kreldin has done no less and no more than that. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you a man who's beliefs have differed from our own, who's orders were unquestioned as mine would be to my superior, a man who is nothing more than that, a man who has led a different life from each of us and has come to know some of the lies beneath it. I stand in defense of this man to give him the right to see truth in what he does, and to prove to you that the New Republic stands for what it always has. Understanding, equality and justice." With that she lets her voice fade and she nods to the overseeing judge. Danik knows this will not go well. Perhaps he should have just pleaded guilty. It's the truth, after all. How does one justify actions such as his? Yes, he was deceived by Palpatine, the Sith, the lies of the so-called New Order he was brainwashed into believing. The stories of the Jedi Rebellion, how the Empire and its New Order were a necessity... his life was built upon that single truth. That the REpublic was corrupt, wrong, broken... and Palpatine and his New Order were the best for the galaxy. Luke's revelation to him changed all that. As Siren begins her opening statements, Danik turns his head to look at the young woman, wondering how many friends and loved ones she has lost in this Galactic Civil War or, worse yet, at the hands of men under his command. Ten years in the Navy... she's definitely lost her share of friends. And yet, there she is, doing her best to defend him against his crimes. He listens intently as Siren speaks and bows his head to her as she concludes, mouthing 'thank you' to her. It must take a lot of guts to defend a war criminal of his stature, to go up against the hordes of people calling for his death... a very brave soldier, indeed The judge's gaze never leaves Siren as she speaks. As she concludes there is a moment of silence to allow her words to sink in. He nods slightly and then gestures with an open hand to Alistair. "Senator." Inside the twi'lek is screaming, His hands grip the rails of his platform until his knuckles are a bright white. For a moment his body is still and refuses to move. As though against his will the dias begins to rise as to attract attention. Attention that is palpable, nearly suffocating the Senator. Alistair closes his eyes and opens his mouth to speak. "This man.." his voice is slow and even, perfectly controlled, "..is guilty. There is no doubt in my mind. In fact, if I may venture, there is no doubt in this entire court that this man is guilty. It is not that we are biased; it is that the evidence is overwhelming. Despite the fact that Mr. Kreldin is not a citizen of this Republic, he has been awarded the rights as one. And with all due respect, Commander Delamont, your honor, we are not gathered here to debate the inherent fallacies of ideology." "We are not here to discuss whether or not we are masters of our own fate, or whether we are slaves to our environments. Though if we were? I would argue nobody has the right to an ideal that blatant and obvious murder to further its means. Or to ignore basic rights that all sentients are awarded by nature. But no, we are here to bring Mr. Kreldin to justice. To face up to the crimes he has willingly committed against the galaxy and against this government. As all people must, Danik must take responsibility for his crimes." "A murderer may show and feel legitimate remorse but that does not acquit him of his crime. To take a life is unforgivable. To take millions, perhaps even billions? It is unthinkable. It is a scale of death and destruction that this galaxy has become all too familiar and /comfortable/ with." Senator Al'Dira turns on his dias and speaks to the balconies towards the top. "It is true that Danik is a mortal man. Not a supernatural monster that he has been made out to be, that I in my own mind wanted him to be for so long. It is for this reason that he must face responsibility of what he has done." "Consider for a moment what we /know/ he has done, that which is well recorded and written. Think then of what we do not know. What atrocities is he guilty of that we are unaware of? We can only charge him with what we know, and that alone is enough. I've said it before, and I will say it again, Danik is guilty." As Senator Al'Dira retreats the Judge shoots him a scolding look. It is not anger so much as intense sternness that the judge speaks, "You will not put words in the mouth of this court, Senator. If you continue on that route I will have you removed. It will be shown on record that Danik is innocent until proven guilty. And Senator Al'Dira will abstain from speaking of charges which cannot be backed up by evidence." There is a buzz of activity as he gestures to Siren. "Commander. You have the floor, you may call your first witness." Upon sitting, Siren returns Danik's thanks with a faint nod of her head; all duty it would seem as she sits straight backed. She watches Al'dira closely during his own statement, not moving or given any sort of motion. Though his words may draw the ire of the residing judge, the Commander does not even blink more than once. Al'dira's words are reflected in almost ever other person here. She draws a slow breath, steadying her own nerves for the moment. As he takes his seat, she hesitates a moment in standing. Gloved fingers grasp the railling upon her dais and she lets her voice carry. "The defense would like to call Grand Master Skywalker as a witness." Emerald eyes, the right slightly more brilliantly watch the reactions of the crowd as soft murmurs build with her request. A faint smile touches her lips as she draws a long breath. The murmurs grow a moment as the Jedi's own dias hovers down now to be part of the growing mass presented at trial. She nods towards Luke, a shared glance of understanding. Luke's dias floats forward, regaining the company of the two Jedi Masters at his side - Ver-tak Kai and Alika Kiben. He bows his head to the representatives, the judge, and the defendant with one motion. Then he turns and faces the judge. "I wish to enter into the record the swearing of Masters Kai and Kiben, that they may serve as proof that I am not utilizing any so-called 'Jedi Mind Tricks' to bias the court, your honor, or the honorable jury." He palms his hands together before him, patiently. Danik doesn't know Senator Al'dira that well. He has met the Twi'lek once, during his brief stay at the military base. He knows that, more than anything, Al'dira wants him dead. The intensity in Al'dira opening statement only backs that up. He has a strong will and passion, and will not be deterred... but Danik has no ill feelings towards the Twi'lek. Like Danik, the Twi'lek is bound by his beliefs, his principles. He has every right to want Danik dead. But Danik remains quiet, watching as Luke Skywalker, a man he once despised, takes the stand to testify. He offers the Jedi Master a bow of his head and waits in anticipation as the questioning begins. "Very well. The record shall be written as such." The judge's booming voice agrees as the dias with the jedi masters comes into view. There is a distinct uneasiness in the air as the Grand Master comes to speak. It appeared as though the Jedi was on the side of the accused. Suddenly people who were convinced one way or the other began to rethink their position. Was there something he knew that they didn't? If nothing more there is an eagerness to hear what the Jedi has to say. Senator Al'Dira is suddenly intimidated. It was one thing to argue with Luke behind closed doors, but now he may potentially be challenging the Jedi on the open floor with the entire galaxy watching. It would be embarrassing and potentially harmful to their relationship. The twi'lek assumes a stone visage as he looks on. Once the Judge has given clearance to Skywalker's request, the Commander addresses the Jedi Master with her first question. "Master Skywalker. It is understand that you have known Danik Kreldin for years now, correct?" She waits for his reply and then goes on to her next question. "And after these years that you have known him, why do you seek to help redeem him before this court?" She folds her hands behind her back, keeping her sharp green gaze upon the Jedi. Luke bows his head to the judge and now pays no attention to Alika Kiben and Ver-tak Kai. They are now members of justice, using the Force to observe Luke and make sure he does not 'cheat', as it were, else Skywalker himself be arrested for contempt. Turning to Siren, Luke answers without any sign of emotion, and no movement of his head. "That is correct." A pause, before answering her next question. "Let me be clear, Commander. Danik Kreldin is responsible for some..." He lifts a hand, index finger pointing skyward. "Not all..." Down comes his hand. "... of the most heinous acts of evil this galaxy has seen in this century. I am not here to argue against facts. All the prosecution must do is enter into the court what may be hundreds of legitimate reports from the New Republic military, and that will clarify that he was the man who issued many of the orders resulting in these terrible acts." A pause. "I am here, instead, to argue exactly what Senator Al'Dira claims is /not/ at stake here. Ideologies." He finally turns away from Siren, his eyes slowly scanning the crowds as the microphones amplify his voice. "For, you see, the wars of our decades are not wars of flesh and blood. They are wars of idealogies, created by the cruel idealistic wishes of the Sith, and defended against by the honorable ideals behind the Jedi Order, both old and new." Siren nods to this and then lifts her voice. "But can not ideologies change, as we saw the Old Republic? Can not people change?" Without actually letting the Jedi respond she then states, lifting a hand towards those within the room. "Did not General Jan Dodonna once belong to the Imperials before becoming a hero of the Rebellion?" She then says, "And Crix Madine did not defect from the Empire till after 1 ABY." She looks about. "These men were once Imperials...and are no longer. Can we attest to their character?" She looks to Luke, "Can you attest to their character and ideology?" She nods to him then, raising a brow. Having not entirely expected this, Luke turns back toward Siren, his head lifting slightly when she takes this route. "I cannot attest to the character of these men before they elected to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic," he answers. "But I /can/ attest to you of who they were when I met them, and who they are as I know them today. Both of these men were men of honor, men who made the very difficult decision of leaving the galaxy's most powerful regime and join a band of freedom fighters who held little to no chance of surviving against Palpatine's Empire." The lights flicker abruptly. A murmur of dissent crosses the rotunda as the power cycles once, then again. The judge looks around, startled. Then a series of low *thumps* echo, one after another, at one-second intervals. The building shakes very slightly with each bassy sound, which a military ear will recognize as being controlled demolitions. The lights abruptly die, to be replaced by the low glow of emergency lights. Outside the chambers, the sound of blaster fire begins to resound. Shouts come next, heavy boots running at a breakneck speed. The armed guards in the room reach for their weapons, looking at one another nervously, then to their silent radios. The sounds of combat seem to be moving quickly towards the trial chambers. Abruptly the doors fly open. Six Marines stand in the entrance, fully armed. Behind the portals blaster fire is flashing back and forth, punctuated by screams and grenades. Standing on Danik's pod, a silent guardian, Captain Draelis whistles shrilly at the armed guards and beckons. "Everyone out of the building! We have Imperial Separatists attacking!" His voice is one of command- a man who knows the situation and needs instant compliance to save lives. The Marines raise their rifles at the crowd around them, menacingly. "I said move!" he bellows at the Senate, many of whom are still stunned into inaction. They flood past the Marine into the hallway, trying to avoid the blaster fire. Draelis moves towards Danik as the man rises, his voice low. "Time to come along, Kreldin," Draelis says. He reaches for the accused- not with his right hand, but the bulky prosthetic. His hand pauses, and then swings back and crackles to life with what can only be the Dark side of the Force. "The Dark Lord delivers his verdict!" the Marine shouts. He swings, but the heavy fist pulls him off balance and he only gouges a thick hole out of the pod wall. Draelis turns, clearly frenzied, and brings the fist up again, aiming his blow now to blast Danik into a spray of fine mist with the corrupted artifices of the Sith fused into his arm. There's a madness in his eyes, and Captain Draelis, a hero of the Republic, turns his warrior's will upon the man Kreldin in an attempt to end his life again- this time, for certain. Looking about, the Commander removes her cap and shifts on her hovering dais. Drawing a slow breath, she gazes towards Luke and then the others in the dim lighting. Her brows furrow and with Draelis' sharp call, she turns and begins to draw her dias down, this only brings her closer to Danik as she means to get down and aid with his removal from the buidling. "Captain..." She starts to say to Draelis when she sees the arm fire up." Moving to the edge of her dias to look down, she calls out. "VENGAN!" She yells at the man below, Horror is the only word that can be used to describe the twi'lek's face. He lets out a shrill shriek as he leans on the edge of his dias with a hand outstretched towards Danik's pod. "NOOO!" The scream is loud, even as his mic dies. It rises above the blaster fire and surprised shouts of the complex. The yell is however deafened by the explosions. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. It was suppose to be a fair trial, to prove that the Republic was no longer the corrupt beast that it once was. That despite differing ideals they could still reach a conclusion out of compromise, the democratic way. Alistair continues to scream as he loses control of his own dias, his private retinue tearing him away. "/I want justice/" The twi'lek screams. It is lost almost entirely over the commotion. Senator Al'Dira rips forward from the grasp of one his guards and beats his fists on the edge of his platform. Perhaps it was their fault. Their desire to publically humiliate Danik before sending him to prison. Perhaps this should have been done in a private and secure place. It is far too late for maybes, however. Alistair is pulled to safety and out of the Rotunda. The distinct sound of lightsabers hum to life from the direction of the Jedi Order's platform. Ver-tak Kai and Alika Kiben spring to life as they are propelled through the air by nothing more than will and use of the force. They land securely on Danik's platform weapons held defensively. Jedi Master and swordsman Ver-tak Kai is the first to move in, aiming to kick the assailant in the chest. Somewhere in the confusion, the Jedi Healer Alika commands surrender. Imperials? Attacking? The explosion sends Danik turning around to look for its source, but the Rotunda is simply too big for him to make out any faces. So the Empire had finally sent a team to kill him. He had been expecting it. But he is not expecting the betrayal of one of his guards. Danik drops down as the crazed Marine launches his droid arm at him, just barely missing being struck. As Draelis mentions "the Dark Lord," Kreldin then knows this is not the work of the Empire, but of Malign and his Sith Order. To have infilrated the ranks of the Republic so deep as to put one of theirs on Danik's pod is unsettling indeed. But Danik does not have the time to worry about that now. He is at the mercy of the man, who is preparing to deliver the killing blow... "Your Master is a pathetic, weak-willed piece of Sithspit!" Danik, down on the pod, prepares to kick Draelis in his kneecap, hoping to buy himself some time when, out of nowhere, the two Jedi appear on his pod, their lightsabers ignited... he never thought he'd live to see the day when the Jedi saved his sorry skin. Ver-tak Kai and Alika Kiben had sensed it before he could. That's the price Luke Skywalker paid for willingly shutting down his senses, in order to guarantee a fair testimony. His eyes go sharp as the commotion starts, and he turns about a second behind the other two Jedi Masters. His green lightsaber comes out from beneath his robes with a quick motion, and it buzzes through the air as he leaps from the platform, carried over the great distance by the Force's power. He lands on the back end of Danik's pod as it careens under the sudden struggle between Kai and Draelis. Trusting his master swordsman to handle Vengan, Luke lowers his lightsaber and grasps Danik Kreldin by hooking his arm around the older man's chest. "Hold on," he says, then pulls Danik with him as he leaps back and off the pod, facing a terrifying drop toward the floor below. He holds tight to Kreldin while falling, and uses the Force with his mind alone to direct the vector of their fall. The green glow of Skywalker's lightsaber disappears from view as he and Kreldin fall between a crack that's opened up in the floor. Trial of Danik Kreldin (Part 1), The